This invention relates to an apparatus and method for moving dividers on a roadway to selectively change the groupings thereof. It is conventional practice to employ road dividers or delineators during rush hours to increase the number of lanes on one side of the roadway to accommodate heavier traffic and to thus reduce the number of lanes on the other side of the roadway to accommodate the lighter traffic. For example, the Golden Gate Bridge and its access roadway Doyle Drive employ such dividers to accommodate rush hour traffic flows into and out of San Francisco. Certain such dividers do not always provide a traffic barrier for preventing traffic on one side of the roadway from entering the other side of the roadway and into oncoming traffic. In addition, the dividers are moved manually upon travel of a truck therebetween.